From Under the Bed
Armed troops trampled through every city, every town, and every home in the country. Millions of innocent people brutally murdered by the soldiers who had at one point sworn to protect us, but turned to the darker side when their lives were threatened should they turn against the military. Gunfire and screams came from all directions while I hid feebly under a discarded bed in my yard. The funny thing was, I never got rid of my old things. I always kept them around, like a hoarder. I almost laughed a little, realizing that an old bed was now protecting me from gruesome death. I almost laughed. From the small crack beneath the bed, I could see feet moving at the speed of light through my yard, and into my house. I heard the shattering of glass. They were inside. A woman screamed, and then I saw a set of slippers run past the bed. There was a gunshot, and then there was a thud. My vision went blurry as tears welled up, and I had to fight the overpowering urge to explode into frantic and grieving sobs. More feet flashed by as the men searched my yard and house for anyone else who might be hiding out on the premises. I think they smashed open the windows of my car, but why they did that is beyond me. It would have been easy for them to tell if someone was hiding out inside, by simply glancing into the windows. Perhaps they wanted my wallet, which I had left on the seat in my panic. From somewhere far away came an explosion, followed by terrified screams and cries. In the midst of the madness, I heard a man shout something about this being wrong, to which the other men responded with sharp warnings to obey orders and clear out everyone. I heard the first man shout something, but I couldn't tell what it was that he had said. He was cut off when I assumed that another soldier had punched him. More gunfire and breaking glass. They had no reason to be at this house anymore, nor did they have a reason to continue firing or smashing my windows. I counted the number of windows they had broken; one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Those were all the windows on the first floor of my home. They were only doing it for fun now. The thought occurred to me that they could search under this bed at any time they wished to do so, and that my time was limited. "Why do we have to listen to them?!" yelled the same man from before, this time sounding angrier. The other men screamed profanity at him before they were hushed by who was probably the leader of their squad. "This is your last chance, Robinson! Shut your pussy mouth and do what you've been told or else there will be consequences!" the leader of the group warned. I watched what was unfolding from under the bed, and then I watched as a machine gun fell to the ground and a disobedient Robinson coolly responded with simply the word "no." One more bullet was fired before a heavy body fell to the ground, with a bloody hole in the front of his face. The leader then ordered the remaining men to search under the bed. I knew it was my time to go. The bed was heaved out of the way by the soldiers, and I was blinded by bright light as the men stared down at me heartlessly. I wasn't even able to react as they pulled me onto my feet and bashed the side of my skull with the back of their guns, taking turns. I fell backwards and leaned weakly against my destroyed car, looking up just in time to see a rifle aimed directly at my face. Category:ManraptorHurrr's Content Category:Stories Category:Sadness Category:Fiction Category:Original Content